nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Trap
Beware of traps! When you step on one, it activates: for example, a rock falls from the ceiling, a boulder is released, a dart is fired, or a flash of light blinds you. To detect hidden traps, search for them or read a scroll of gold detection while confused. As only one trap can exist on any one square, if you cannot manually untrap a physical trap, you can remove them by entering the square and digging a pit, replacing the original trap with a pit trap. You can then leave the pit and avoid it, or it can be filled in by pushing a boulder in to the pit to remove the pit. The down side to this strategy is that you must expose yourself to the trap to attempt to remove it. Anti-magic field image:anti-magic field.png This trap will drain between 2 and your experience level + 1 points of your spell power. If this would cause your spell power to go below zero, your maximum spell power will be permanently reduced as well! Magic resistance will protect your spell power from being drained. ("You feel momentarily lethargic") Anti-magic fields have no effect if your maximum spell power is zero. Generation: May be randomly generated at any dungeon level. To remove: Dig a pit into the ground while standing on the trap, then fill the pit. Arrow trap image:arrow trap.png These fire arrows at you, which generally do 1d6 damage, and can be a useful source of arrows. While standing on or adjacent to the square with the trap, try using the #untrap command. You might fail a few times as a few more arrows hit you, but if you are lucky, you will obtain a large supply of arrows. Generation: May be randomly generated at any dungeon level. To remove: #untrap, or trigger it repeatedly until it runs out of arrows ("You hear a loud click!") Bear trap image:bear trap.png A bear trap renders you immobile for several turns. During this time, you can attack and be attacked, but you cannot move from the spot. When caught in a bear trap, you are unable to kick. For some reason, escaping a bear trap is 5 times more likely when moving diagonally than when moving orthogonally.hack.c#line1250 It is possible to #untrap a bear trap. If successful, it will appear as a beartrap on the dungeon floor. You may then pick it up and apply it to a new location. If unsuccessful, you will become trapped. If a bugbear or an owlbear gets stuck in a bear trap outside your sight, then you will hear "the roaring of an angry bear". Generation: May be randomly generated at any dungeon level. To remove: #untrap, or eat the trap as a metallivore. Dart trap image:dart trap.png Similar to an arrow trap, but with darts. Darts will generally do 1d3 damage. Darts can be poisoned (1 in 6 chance), so be careful. Disarming a dart trap will recover a large stack of darts, but this should probably not be attempted by characters lacking poison resistance. Generation: May be randomly generated at any dungeon level. To remove: #untrap, or trigger it repeatedly until it runs out of darts ("You hear a soft click.") Fire trap image:fire trap.png This will set off a column of flame underneath you. If you lack fire resistance, you take 2d4 damage, and lose maximum HP equal to between zero and the damage you took. If you are fire-resistant, you lose d2-1 HP (i.e. one point or none), and no maximum HP. In either case, flammable armor may be burnt, and there is a 2/3 chance that scrolls, potions, and spellbooks in the main inventory may be destroyed, 100% if it hit you on the torso (itself a 1/5 chance). Generation: Fire traps are only randomly generated in Gehennom, the Plane of Fire and some quests, notably the Valkyrie quest. In Gehennom, fire trap generation is increased. 1/5th (20%) of all randomly generated traps in Gehennom are guaranteed to be fire traps. Early characters can, however, suffer the same effects from trapped boxes and chests as well as magic traps. To remove: Dig a pit into the ground while standing on the trap, then fill the pit. In SLASH'EM, it is also possible to disarm a firetrap by using a non-cursed potion of water, similar to using a potion of oil on a squeaky board. This will additionally generate 1-4 potions of oil based on luck. Hole image:hole.png Holes simply drop you down a number of levels. 2-3 levels is a typical fall distance, but there is no upper limit, bar extreme improbability, on how many levels it is possible to fall through, although you won't fall beyond the Castle. The same hole is not guaranteed to lead to the same location, or even the same level, even if an object, monster or pet went through it immediately before you. Generation: Hole traps are much less likely to be randomly generated than other eligible types. Only 1 in 7 attempts to randomly place a hole trap will succeed. Hole traps cannot be randomly generated on levels with non-diggable floors such as the Vibrating square level or the Castle. If the floor is non-diggable, the hole trap is replaced with a falling rock trap. Cannot be generated beneath a boulder. To remove: Push a boulder into it. Magic trap image:magic trap.png The effects of magic traps are many and varied... Generation: May be randomly generated at any dungeon level. To remove: Trigger it repeatedly until it explodes. Falling rock trap image:falling rock trap.png This triggers a falling rock, which hits you on the head for 6-12 damage, unless you are wearing some kind of hard hat, in which case the damage is reduced to 2. The rock stays on the ground, so it is possible to use them as a rock source, although the trap will be exhausted eventually. Early pet deaths are often due to this type of trap, earning it the nickname of "Puppy Pounder" or "Kitty Killer". Generation: May be randomly generated at any dungeon level. To remove: Trigger it repeatedly until it runs out of rocks. A trapdoor in the ceiling opens and a rock falls on your head! A trapdoor in the sky opens and a rock falls on your head! (outdoors, e.g. in the Home level of some Quests.) Land mine image:land mine.png :Main article: Land mine Land mines are hidden explosives, especially common in the Fort Ludios. When triggered, they wound your legs and are replaced by a pit in which you fall after the explosion. You may #untrap a land mine from an adjacent square, and then pick it up and install it elsewhere, just like with a bear trap. Generation: Never randomly generated above dungeon level 6; the main treasure vault in Fort Ludios is often full of them. To remove: #untrap, or just set it off (although the latter will replace it with a pit). Level teleporter image:level teleporter.png This teleports you to a random location on a random level. If you have teleport control and are not stunned, fainted, frozen, 1/5 chance if confused, then you can specify the level you (and adjacent/leashed pets) will go to. Otherwise, you or monsters activating the trap will be teleported up at most to level one, down at most three levels, but never down out of the main dungeon, or remain on the current level, or into the Sanctum before the invocation ritual. In the Endgame, you, monsters with the Amulet, and elementals on their plane cannot level teleport at all. All eligible target levels are equally likely.Source:Teleport.c#random_teleport_level After a successful teleport of the player it vanishes. Magic resistance will prevent you from being teleported. ("You feel a wrenching sensation.") Generation: Never randomly generated above dungeon level 5, nor on a non-teleport level. To remove: Set it off personally; it is not removed when a pet or monster triggers it. Pit image:pit.png Pits in the ground open up when you walk over them, causing 1-6 damage. This will also abuse strength and dexterity. They require 3-7 turns to "climb to the edge" and escape. You may #jump out of a pit or (a)pply a whip to escape. While in the pit, any light source you are carrying will not travel beyond the walls of the pit. Falling into a pit as a pit fiend or a pit viper will generate YAFM. Generation: May be randomly generated at any dungeon level. Cannot be generated beneath a boulder. To remove: Push a boulder into it. Encyclopedia entry Polymorph trap image:polymorph trap.png A polymorph trap turns you into another monster for a limited time. Monsters can make use of them, too. However, monsters (including pets) that are polymorphed stay in that form permanently. After a successful polymorph of the player it vanishes. Magic resistance will prevent you from being polymorphed. ("You feel momentarily different.") Generation: Never randomly generated above dungeon level 8. To remove: Set it off personally; it is not removed when a pet or monster triggers it. Magic portal image:magic portal.png This uses the ^''' symbol, and is therefore a kind of trap. They are used to transport you between dungeon branches, and between the elemental planes. Temporary portals are generated by the Eye of the Aethiopica. Note that unlike other teleporter traps, a portal will still work if you have magic resistance. Its destination is fixed and is not subject to teleport control. '''Generation: Never randomly generated. To remove: This trap cannot be removed, although the portal to your quest disappears if you are rejected with prejudice. Encyclopedia entry Rolling boulder trap image:rolling boulder trap.png This is a trap in two parts. The actual trap is a switch that, when activated by stepping on it, sets a nearby boulder rolling towards you. The existence of these traps can sometimes be inferred by an incongruously placed boulder in a room. The path between the boulder and the trap must be clear Boulder placement for boulder trap, though the boulder will pass through some dungeon features like fountains. It will also pass through a boulder: "you hear a loud crash as a boulder sets another in motion". Generation: Never randomly generated above dungeon level 2. To remove: Destroy the boulder or move it off the end location, then activate the trap; a boulder trap only activates if the boulder is on one of the two end points, and activating the trap when there is no suitable boulder will destroy it. Player activating a boulder trap Monster activating a boulder trap Launch boulder from start position Rust trap image:rust trap.png This trap will spray you with water, rusting any rustable items you have on where it hits. Gremlins like to use these traps to multiply. Generation: May be randomly generated at any dungeon level. To remove: Dig a pit into the ground while standing on the trap, then fill the pit. In SLASH'EM, #untrapping a rust trap will, if successful, turn the trap into a fountain. Sleeping gas trap image:sleeping gas trap.png This trap makes you fall asleep for up to 25 turns, unless you have sleep resistance, or are polymorphed into a monster that doesn't breathe. Generation: Never randomly generated above dungeon level 2. To remove: Dig a pit into the ground while standing on the trap, then fill the pit. Spiked pit image:spiked pit.png These are just pits which do 1-10 damage. The spikes are sometimes (1 in 6 chance) poisoned, which can be fatal for a character without poison resistance. Note that the chance of spikes being poisoned is re-randomized every time you fall on them, not per spiked pit. Metallivores can eat the spikes out of a spiked pit, turning it into a normal pit. WARNING: Pets that fall in to a pit can be helped out by standing adjacent to the pit and u'''ntrapping in the direction of the pit. When you do this with a spiked pit, if you fail to remove your pet, they will suffer the effects of falling on to spikes each time you fail, making them angry (reducing their tameness) and counting as abuse for resurrection from the wand of undead turning. If they die at your hands, you suffer the consequences of killing them in a trap yourself (-15 alignment and an angry god). '''Generation: Never randomly generated above dungeon level 5. Cannot be generated beneath a boulder. To remove: Push a boulder into it. Squeaky board image:squeaky board.png A squeaky board alerts monsters to your presence. If a monster steps on a squeaky board on your level, you "hear a distant squeak", or "A board beneath Monster squeaks loudly" if in sight. These may be preceeded by "you dream" if you are asleep when the monster steps upon the board. Generation: May be randomly generated at any dungeon level. To remove: #untrap, but you must select a potion of oil (which will be consumed) or a charged can of grease (one charge will be consumed). Statue trap image:statue trap.png Statue traps look like normal statues of a monster, until you try to walk on the same square as one. When you walk on one, it will transform into the monster it was posing as. A statue trap can also be discovered by searching, applying a stethoscope, or a pick-axe. Generation: Never randomly generated above dungeon level 8. To remove: Set it off. A statue trap is a monster, not a statue, so a wand of striking/force bolt will not (necessarily) dispose of it. Teleportation trap image:teleportation trap.png This teleports you to a random location on the map, unless it is a vault teleporter located in a closet behind ad aerarium, in which case you are teleported to the vault. Note that ad aerarium may also refer to a closet with a level teleporter, which will not put you inside a vault, so it is not wise to blindly walk into a closet without identifying the trap first. Magic resistance will prevent you from being teleported. ("You feel a wrenching sensation.") If you want to use the teleporter (e. g. a vault teleporter) and you cannot teleport intrinsically, you may use to take the teleporter despite magic resistance. The vault's location will not be revealed if you have teleport control, so remove any source of teleport control if possible before stepping into the portal. Generation: Never randomly generated on a non-teleport level. To remove: Dig a pit on the same square and fill it with a boulder. If the trap is located behind ad aerarium, it will disappear after successfully teleporting the player. Trap door image:trap door.png A trap door is a hidden door located in the floor. When triggered the door falls open and creates a hole that drops anything over it onto a random spot in a random number of dungeon level below (just like a hole). They are sometimes found in closets, with "Vlad was here" engraved in front of the door. One technique of dealing with this problem is to go down any stairs you encounter and then go up. This way, if you should ever fall down to that level you will know where the exit is. A high dexterity status will reduce your chances of falling down the pit should you accidentally trigger a trap door. Generation: May be randomly generated at any dungeon level. Trap doors cannot be randomly generated on levels with non-diggable floors such as the Vibrating square level or the Castle, although the Castle contains several statically placed trap doors. If the floor is non-diggable, the trap door is replaced with a falling rock trap. Cannot be generated beneath a boulder. To remove: Push a boulder into it, or zap a wand of locking downward. You can also cast wizard lock, which has the same effect as the wand of locking. Encyclopedia entry Web image:web.png A spider web is a rare type of non-magical trap. * If you "stumble into a spider web", you will be unable to escape it for 0-12 turns, depending on your strength. * If your strength was high enough to escape in 0 turns, then "You tear through a web!" and the web is destroyed. * If you are wielding Sting, you always escape in 1 turn ("Sting cuts through the web!"), and the web remains * If you are polymorphed into an amoeboid or whirly form, a web will not stick to you. ("You flow through the spider web") * If you are polymorphed into an acidic monster or fire elemental, you burn or dissolve the web. This should also be the case for gelatinous cubes, but there is a bug. * If you are polymorphed into a spider, you walk over the web without being trapped. * If a bugbear or an owlbear gets stuck in a web outside your sight, then you will hear "the roaring of a confused bear". This is the only trap to use the " symbol, rather than the ^ symbol. Attempting to untrap stuck monsters risks trapping you and spreading the web. You can produce webs with the #monster command if you are a spider. All web-related messages are lovingly crafted to reflect whether things are happening to "your web" or "a spider web". Generation: Never randomly generated above dungeon level 7. For each web trap generated randomly, a giant spider is also generated. To remove: #untrap (difficult), or walk in while wearing gauntlets of power or burn it away with a wand of fire. Encyclopedia entry Container traps Containers can be searched with the #untrap command. A high luck can be helpful in avoiding the effects of container traps. Bad luck increases the likelihood of more dangerous traps. Be careful of trapped containers in shops, you will be charged for any items that are destroyed if you set off a trap that damages the merchandise. Container traps include: * Explosive charge: Strength abused and 6d6 damage (unlucky trap) * Poison gas: Constitution abused, Poisoned if not poison resistant * Poison needle: Constitution abused, Poisoned if not poison resistant * Fire trap: As per floor trap * Electric charge: 4d4 damage if not shock resistant, and wands/rings may be destroyed (even if resistant) * Paralysis trap: Dexterity abused and paralyzed for 6-30 turns, unless you have free action * Mind-affecting gas: Stuns and causes hallucination for up to 16 turns Door traps Trapped doors (and rarely, cursed tins) will explode when opened ("KABOOM!! The was booby-trapped!"), causing damage, abusing strength and possibly constitution, and stunning you. The damage and duration of the stun depend on a number of factors, including (but not limited to) your level and how deep you have been in the dungeon. Strategy Avoiding traps in the dungeon takes patience and care. Therefore, the more time-consuming of these methods are only worthwhile when you are especially vulnerable. You can minimize your chances of stepping on a trap by paying close attention to monsters, pets, noises, and terrain. Be wary for the telltale signs of traps such as conspicuous boulders, suspicious corpses, or piles of rocks, darts or arrows. By walking only where you have seen pets or monsters safely walk, you can avoid most traps. Remember where you have safely stepped before. Elbereth can cause monsters to flee, possibly uncovering traps as they do. A leashed pet will whine if it is near a trap. Magic resistance and fire resistance can help nullify some of the more dangerous effects of traps. The search command is a great way to uncover traps without setting them off. #Untrap can be used on doors and containers. You can improve your chances for finding traps if you: * have positive luck * put on a ring of searching * put on a pair of lenses * wield Excalibur * play a role with intrinsic searching ** Ranger: Level 1 ** Monk: Level 9 ** Rogue: Level 10 ** Archaeologist: Level 10 ** Tourist: Level 10 Some items can be useful in detecting traps, although they may have better uses elsewhere: * scroll of gold detection (cursed or confused) * crystal ball (with high intelligence scry for ^) * wand of secret door detection * spellbook of detect unseen * The Bell of Opening (probably better used to find portals) Source code references Category:Dungeon features Category:Traps